Raman spectroscopy is widely used for use in single molecule detection.
A method for detecting single molecules using Raman spectroscopy is provided. An aggregated silver particle film is coated on a surface of a glass substrate. A number of single molecule samples are disposed on the aggregated silver particle film. A laser irradiation is supplied to the single molecule samples by a Raman detection system to cause a Raman scattering and produce a Raman spectroscopy. The Raman spectroscopy is received by a sensor and analyzed by a computer. However, the substrate for carrying single molecules is usually rigid and made of rigid materials such as glass, silicon, silicon dioxide, silicon nitride, quartz, gallium nitride, alumina or magnesium oxide. Thus, the single molecules have to be extracted before the detecting from the object and the object with anomalistic shapes cannot be detected in real time, in situ, on line, or in vivo.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.